50 shades of grey (chapter 1)
by cheerlove
Summary: Ana has a job interview with the renowned , tall, dark and handsome Mr. Grey. And he wants her to work directly UNDER him and when he says UNDER, he means it quite figuratively... :)P


_The elevator pinged and my heart lept into my throat as I stepped out onto the top floor, where he was. Mr Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises. I had googled everything about him, to see what my new could-be boss would be like, so I'd be prepared for this job interview._

_Something I didn't read on Wikipedia was the fact that, all his employees dressed impeccably, in white, black and shades of grey...it actually made sense that they were dressed like that, it fit the whole image of the corporation. I myself was dressed in black and white but in a very boring way. I was wearing a white blouse, a knee-long black cotton skirt with tights and grandma heels, and let's not forget my nerd glasses._

_His female employees looked like runway models in sexy but classy office dresses and some of them were wearing heels I'd deem less appropriate for an office._

_,Ehm..hello..I..I have an interview with Mr. Grey for a job opening..' I looked at the assistant over the desk. She was a gorgeous brunette, her hair was shiny and in an up-do not lackluster and unstyled like mine. What was wrong with me? Who went to a job interview without looking their best...well in my case, this was my best...what a fail!_

_,Yes, right this way. Mr. Grey will see you now.' The assistant pointed a perfectly manicured finger in a direction as I followed._

_I knocked quietly on the door...but I guess it was so quiet, he didn't hear me, so I knocked again._

_,Yes?' A dark timbre said and I walked in. _

_He didn't turn around, he was standing at his window, looking out to the city, his hands neatly folded behind his back._

_Okay then..I guess I'd just go and sit down.._

_I sat there and didn't say anything..should I? Or maybe he was busy and deep in thought..I shouldn't disturb him.._

_,Well?!' He turned his head half to the side, already sounding impatient since I didn't say anything, but he didn't face me fully just yet._

_,Hi...hello..my name is Ana...it's actually Anastasia Steele, and I was invited here for an interview...' I do say then shyly._

_,Ana..' He says my name and it sounded like a command. ,You applied for an executive assistant position correct?' He asks me and my heart beats fast again. He was so intimidating and I wasn't even looking at him yet. He was something around 6'3 and broad, and the way he was standing there, with his legs apart, hands folded neatly , and not even bothering to look at me, exuded confidence, dominance and arrogance._

_,Correct...' I say, feeling nauseous. ,I need somebody who is focused and has the time to work long hours if necessary and accompany me. Long hours including flights to business meetings, monthly trips etcetera. I need to know you're not tied down to something or someone..children, husband, boyfriends, pets..' He said and I tried to sit up right._

_,No..I'm not in any relationship nor do I have kids, I just have a flatmate, but don't see him most of the time...I'm a 100% available at all times.' I flattened the black portfolio I brought with me._

_,Good.' He said and then finally turned around. My lips parted as I saw him face to face._

_The Wikipedia picture I'd seen had shown a very handsome man..but this man standing right across the desk from me, in a perfect cut grey suit,..he was a god._

_,Tell me Anastasia, what qualifies you to work directly under me?' He asked me, as he leaned his weight on his desk chair, his grey eyes fixed intently on me, unwavering, but hard and determined._

_,I...I..uhm..' I was so taken aback by his beauty. I forgot my whole speech I had so perfectly studied for this specific question. ,I just gradu..'_

_,Look at me, when I talk to you.' He almost barks and I look at him like a lost puppy. ,I just majored in Business Administration and all the while I've been interning at my stepfather's company as an office clerk, so I know my way around an office..' I said without blinking, not daring to look away. He purses his full lips, and my nails dig into the portfolio I brought. Maybe he wanted me to say more. I really needed this job and I didn't get the feeling, I was making a good impression._

_,Do you want to see my qualifica...'_

_,No.' He interrupted me as I hastily opened my portfolio already shuffling through the papers. ,No?' I asked almost in a whisper. ,No.' He said as he walked around his desk, to lean right in front of it...making him stand right in front of me. ,You didn't answer my question.' He said in a smooth deep voice and I couldn't think straight with him standing an arm's length away from me. ,No?' I asked again, this time in a high-pitched voice._

_And then he suddenly grabbed the chair from between my thighs and pulled it right in front of him. ,What qualifies you to work directly under me?' He said in an intimate tone, his face like right there in front of me! I shuddered with my eyes big and my mouth open again, my chest visibly heaving up and down._

_,Ehm..' I said breathy. ,I'm ..I'm focused, sma-hart...and confident..' I said as less confident as possible which made the right corner of his lip, tip up in an amused smile. _

_He rose up to his full height, leaving me space to breathe again, and boy how I inhaled and exhaled silently._

_,What else?' He started walking around me, which didn't make me feel any better. He was striding slowly, calculating,, his hands behind his back again. I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. _

_,I'm dedicated, reliable and resilient. I can..'_

_,How resilient?' He sounds interested when I mention that word. ,I can work well under stress, keep a cool head and get things done, anything you throw my way, I can handle. I don't mind arriving here first and leaving last. If I get this job, I'll do anything I can to be a big help to you and to relieve you.' I say tense as ever. _

_,Anything?' He asks me interested again. ,Anything.' I assure him. ,Good, I like an employee who's eager to please me.' I hear a smile and something...else in his voice.' He walks past me and back to his desk, as he takes a seat in his chair, putting his chin on his intertwined hands._

_,Tell me something about yourself, Ana.' He orders me and I lick my lips nervously and that action doesn't escape his attention, as his gaze flickers to my lips._

_,I..I...' Well, it's not like I had a bunch of friends I hung out with, getting drunk on friday nights... When it came to friends, I only had my gay flatmate, who would love to give me a make-over. ,I love to read, cook and I do modern dance..' The modern dance thing, was like the only interesting thing about me._

_,You dance?' He asks me and I nod. ,Speak up.' He says in a commanding tone again. What was wrong with nodding? ,Yes.' I say quietly. ,Hmm..' He just comments._

_,Mr Grey, you have a meeting, in the conference room in five minutes.' His secretary or someone said through the intercom._

_,Well then Ana' He knocks on the table. ,I'll get in touch with you, if I find you fitting for the job.' He left hand caressed his perfectly and stylishly trimmed stubble._

_,O-okay...thank you for your time.' I say and get up. He didn't stand up or extend a hand. So no hands shaking then, okay..._

_,Have a nice day.' I said with a forced smile. ,Mmhm..' He just murmured. No thank you, no you too...just ,Mmhm.'_

_When I stepped into the empty elevator, I finally breathed, like really breathed, as if a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I took of my glasses and clutched my warm forehead, I wasn't getting sick. This was probably the worst job interview of my life, what was I thinking applying here? This was a whole new world for me, a big place, and I was usually comfortable holing up somewhere in a corner, being the loner that I was._

_Two floors down, people started getting into the elevator, and I took the furthest corner to the right in the elevator. I looked at the confident gorgeous women who walked in, chatting excitedly. They were beautiful and confident, they knew what they were doing here. I didn't. I didn't belong here._

_,Huh..' I sigh as I open the door to my apartment I shared with Miles. ,Hey underdog, how did it go?' He asked me. Why he insisted on calling me underdog, I did not understand._

_,Worst. Interview. Ever. I was a wreck, I was nervous, anything else but confident, I stammered and I looked like a grandma compared to his other employees..' I pushed my hair out of my face._

_,Ttttthh...' Miles flashed his teeth as if something hot had burned him. ,So you blew it.' He says bluntly and I give him a plain look. ,Yeah..' I sigh. ,Now if you don't mind I'll go bask in my misery and the fact that I'm a failure and..'_

_,An underdog...' Miles ends for me and I press my lips together and go to my room._

_I'm working at my part-time job in starbucks when I get a text. ,6pm in my office to discuss a possible employee agreement.' I almost drop the hot latté upon seeing the text. ,I'll take my break now.' I say to my co-workers after I serve the latté, rush hour was over._

_I quickly call Miles to share the good news._

_,Wow, either he was desperately looking for somebody or he had no other choice but to hire you..' Miles said bringing me down from my high. ,Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' I say playfully hurt...okay, maybe a little hurt._

_,Well, you said, you didn't make an impression, so why hire you..' He asks me bluntly. ,Technically, I'm not hired yet..he wants to discuss a possible employee agreement, doesn't mean, the deal is sealed yet.' I explain to Miles._

_,Then let's make sure you make an impression, when you go there this time, come right home after your shift.' He tells me and I knew I was in for a make-over._

_I was barely in the door and Miles was waiting for me, a blowdryer in his hand and lots of hair products on the kitchen table._

_,Miles...' I say carefully. ,Don't worry cinderella, after I'm done with you, you'll be the Belle of the Ball.' He says as I take off my jacket and take a seat._

_,Now, let's control that frizz.' He rubs his hands together, excited that I was his new project._

_After washing and putting thousands of products in my hair, blow-drying and straightening it, my hair was sleek, straight and shiny. It looked beautiful, but I couldn't spend three hours a day, to get it like that. It was past four pm already._

_,I bought you a little something, a little grey dress for your interview.' He takes out a short but simple grey dress._

_I only noticed how short it was, after I put in on. ,Miles I don't think, this is appropriate for the office..' I say. The dress was tgif-party night short, not even reaching to my midthighs. _

_,Rubbish..it's perfect,all sexy secretarys wear this, you have to classy it up with these..' He hands me 6-inch black Louboutins and I make big eyes._

_,Wow, the dress now even looks shorter.' I say trying to pull it down the edges. ,What size is this?' I ask, the dress was tight. ,S.' Miles says non-chalantly. ,And what makes you think, that's my size?!' I ask him incredulously. ,It hugs your curves...didn't even know you had some before.' He says as I look down at myself. ,I dunno..it's still way to..inappropriate.' I say, feeling uncomfortable in my attire. I had never dressed like this before._

_,Honey, it's all in the details, sit, we aren't done yet..' He says and presses me into a chair as he sweeps my hair up into a tight and neat round bun and puts pearl studs into my earlobes, and then he starts putting make-up on me._

_30 minutes later, he backs away and admires his work._

_,Daaang.' He says impressed, admiring his work. ,Fuck, Ana, I never thought I'd say this, but you're actually hot. The dress brings out your B-Cups, who would've thought you had tits and it looks like you got junk in the trunk too.' He says looking me up and down. ,Thanks?!' I say not sure if this was a compliment. ,No, seriously, you look ..beautiful, like a real woman. ' He tells me, nodding sincerely. ,Don't sound so surprised..' I turn around and look into the nearby mirror._

_I did look good, so good, I didn't recognize my own self. The pearl earrings and the hairstyle had classied the outfit up, but I still thought of the whole thing as too sexy. ,I should have done this ages ago but..no! No, no, no.' Miles walks up to me. ,What is that?' His hand traces the outline of my panties beneath my dress._

_,The panties must go!' He says strictly. ,What else am I supposed to wear underneath...' I ask him, I wasn't ,freeballing' it, like Miles liked to do sometimes. ,Don't you own a thong?' He shakes his head, as if the answer was so obvious._

_,No..' I say and he looks stupored. ,No...' I say shyly. ,Oh my God, what kinda woman are you?' He shakes his head again and marches off into his room, reappearing a minute later with a leopard print string thong in his hand._

_,Just bought it off the rack yesterday, haven't worn it yet, you can have it.' He tosses it at me and I look at the piece of material, people liked to call underwear._

_,I can't wear this...everything's...exposed..' I say uncomfortably. ,Better your ladybits are exposed that the outline of your panties, if I was your boss, I'd fire you, just because of that... and besides, nobody's gonna look down there, now go change.' Boy, everybody loved ordering me around these days... _

_The thong felt just as tight as the dress, as I walked back to our living room. ,You got the look, now you gotta act that part. Be confident. You're look like a sexy, intelligent and confident woman...walk the walk.' He tells me pursing his botox lips. ,I don't think, I can walk anywhere in these shoes..' I could take mini steps in the room, but I didn't think I could walk with them on the streets. And with every big step, the dress rode up. ,Pleeease, can I wear tights?' I pleaded, as I put contacts on._

_,No! Be bold for once Ana, and stop being the underdog! Show your boss who you can be and what you're capable of. Dare to live for once.' He looks at me as I exhale and lick my lips._

_,Okay..' I say. It wouldn't hurt me to buckle up and try something new once in a while. I'd go to see Mr Grey, just like this._

_I looked like a million dollars, when I got out of my red VW Golf 1983 which looked like a dollar._

_I took mini steps towards the Grey building, trying not to walk like a drunk. The lights were off in most offices, most employees were long gone._

_Just the security guards were there._

_My heels clacked loudly on the marble floor as I strode towards the elevator, nobody was in it._

_I prayed I wouldn't make a fool of myself this time._

_The top floor was completely silent and empty as I stepped into the foyer. No assistant, no secretaries, no one was around._

_I made my way to Mr. Grey's office and knocked on the slightly open door. ,Mr Grey?' I asked. No answer came. Had he gone home too? Had he forgotten me? ,Mr Grey...' I asked again and opened the door, not watching my step and of course , stumbled on the little threshold, falling down on all fours, as the dress completely rolled up, over my waist. Luckily he wasn't in the room, this could have been so embarrassing! _

_,Yeees?' I hear amused behind me and I flip my head back. My naked behind! Well, leopard print thong-covered..screw it, naked behind!, was completely exposed to my could-be boss. I had completely flashed him. Like front seats – flashed him with my behind! _

_,Oh my gosh!' I gasped mortified, quickly sitting on my butt, my hands coming forward to cover my crotch to cover whatever I was showing now, as I tried to pull the dress down, but it wouldn't be straightened until I got up._

_,Mr Grey..I..I..' I what? What could I possibly say now, to not look stupid! ,You came to discuss the employee agreement..' He takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes darkly amused, as he steps over me, into his office, as I get off the floor and straighten myself. Never again would I wear heels, a thong or a dress! Ever again!_

_,Yes...' That is, if he still wanted to hire me , I think taking ministeps to the chair, having hawkeyes on the ground, no way was I tripping again. _

_I sat down with my legs pressed tightly together. _

_,Alright, Miss Steele...if you want this job, running personal errands for me is a must too, you'll be my executive assistant in all things, the compensation will be accordingly.' He informs me._

_,Of course..' I say looking at his stapler. ,I told you to look at me, when talking to me..' He says with something dangerous in his tone. I really, reaaally, couldn't look at him right now. He had seen my ass, for chrissake. _

_,I..I..' I wanted to tell him I couldn't. ,Look at me.' He hadn't said loudly but his voice echoed off the walls as I carefully glanced up at him. _

_,I was thinking a basic salary of 2500 for the 9 to 5 job, every extra hour early or later will compensated with 20 dollars per hour, working on the weekends including, accompanying me to events or meeting 500 per day. Works with you so far?' He asks me and for a moment I had forgotten about my embarrassing moment, he was going to pay me, a buttload of cash! Buttload alright.._

_,Yes..yes..' I said as if he'd asked me to marry him. ,Then, do you have a car?' He asks me. A crappy car but ,Yes.' I say, as if there were no other words in this world._

_,You can write down your license plate number later, human resources will get a private parking space for you, and you'll also get a fuel card. And if you should ever need a car, you're welcome to take a company car.' He tells me and I'm excited, and smile. ,You'll have your own company credit card, as I said you'll run errands for me, and don't forget receipts for accounting. If you're okay, with the terms and conditions, you can sign here or do you have any questions.' He pushes a contract in front of me, which had everything stated. I go through the contract again, but everything was kept straight-forward, no hidden traps.._

_I took the pen on the table and signed, but my palms were so sweaty, when I put the pen down, it fell down, rolling under his desk. Just great!_

_,Sorry..' I said apologetically and bent down, the dress already tight around my thighs. _

_Incredible! The pen hadn't just rolled his desk, it had rolled under his chair...I'd have to crawl all the way over there..._

_His black leather shoes were polished, he was wearing black socks and his legs were spread, the way man sat._

_His whole lower half was visible to me, and either he was hung or he had a bulge-situation going on..no I wouldn't even go there..._

_I crawl under the desk, reaching for the pen and his gaze drops on me, right there beneath his crotch. A fixiated grey gaze. Ohhhh, how mortifying. Somebody please kill me. ,Got it.' I waved the pen at him, still from under the desk. He raised an eyebrow. Now I just had to make sure, I didn't bump my head, I pulled my head back careful, until I was sure, I was out the danger zone, but since the bun was so big, I hit my head anyway. I couldn't catch a break, could I?_

_I put the pen down and sat back down quietly. Mr Grey just watched me. I don't know if he was trying to figure me out, or regretting the mistake of just having hired a major dumbass. Either way..._

_,Any questions?' He asks me at last. ,No..I'm good, thank you..for giving me this opportunity, I promise I won't disappoint you..' I say and get up stretching a hand. This could get awkward very fast, if he didn't react._

_His giant cold, harsh paw, swallowed my hand, trapping and encasing it, shaking it until it was done, and then he let it go._

_I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. ,Ana?' He says my name and I turn my head. ,You don't have to dress like that...you can wear what makes you feel comfortable in your own skin.' He tells me and I blush. So he had noticed I wasn't ,compatible' with my new outfit. But what was he trying to say, that I wasn't sexy enough to wear this? Don't read too much into this, Ana, I told myself and nodded. ,Speak up.' He ordered almost instantly. ,Okay..' I say and close his door behind me._

_In the foyer I pick up my bag with my flats in them and go to the bathroom to calm myself down. I had gotten the job, and my boss had seen my ass. I loosen the bun, the pins were scratching my scalp, and my eyes were burning from the contacts. I take them out and put my nerd glasses back on, before changing into flats, then I make my way back to the elevator._

_It was just about to close, but Mr. Grey saw me and pressed the button to reopen it. ,I can take the next one..' I wave him off, no way, was I going down 46 floors with him. ,Don't be silly, there's enough space for the both of us.' He tells me and I reluctantly get in._

_The elevator started moving and I awaited 46 floors of awkward silence. ,You said you danced.. at the Seattle Arts Studio?' He asks me and I look in his direction. ,Yes..' I say surprised, how did he know which one exactly it was. ,Have you been there before?' I ask him. ,No.' He just answers without any further elaboration. We kept moving in silence. ,So..what kinda hobbies do you have?' I had the courage to ask and regretted it instantly, why break the comfortable awkward silence. ,I have very peculiar hobbies.' He tells me. _

_,Peculiar?' I probed into it. ,You wouldn't want to know.' He says, darkly looking at me. ,Okay..' I say quietly intimidated again, licking my lips nervously. What did he mean by that?_

_,Is that a bad habit..licking your lips?' He asks me and I press my lips together. ,No...I don't think so...I didn't realize I was doing it so often...' I say, impressed on how every little detail didn't go unnoticed by him. ,Hmm..' He just murmured, his palm turning into a fist. 4__th__ floor..almost there..._

_,Mhm..' I cleared my throat. ,Where did the heels disappear to?' He asks me. ,In my bag..I didn't want to risk..tripping again..' I say blushing again. Gosh, I'd never forget this._

_,I understand.' He says with a smile in his voice. Ping! The elevator announces it's arrival as we get out still walking side by side to the door. My stomach had formed a knot. ,Ana.'_

_,Mr Grey.' I said as we parted away at the main entrance._

_I didn't start working late until I was two weeks in. I didn't even notice the hours pass by. ,Ana!' He called me into his office around 7 pm. ,Mr Grey..' I was there instantly. ,I can't find the Docman file, what did you save it under?' He asks me looking tired and stressed, moving away from his desk, loosening his tie and opening the top button of his shirt, showing a hint of hard pecs. ,I saved it under Docman.' I say and walk towards his desk as he gestures to me,to find it myself. There was this palpable tension in the room. I always felt like he had this wall built up around him, solid and impenetrable. He was literally, tall, dark and handsome and I'd definitely caught him being material of my fantasies. In those fantasies where I was, a sexy secretary, and not this nervous wreck, whenever I was around him. What if I hadn't saved the Docman file, what if I'd lost it? He'd fire me instantly!_

_I bent over his desk and started typing on his computer._

_This time I didn't have to worry about my dress riding up, even though it got shorter with me bending over his desk._

_I quickly typed on the Apple Computer,licking my lip, I better find that Docman file._

_I had barely clicked through a few documents, when I felt my dress ride up my ass slowly, but not out of it's own free will. _

_A pair of hands was pushing it up, revealing my plump ass, covered in a white lace thong.I froze, what was happening?_

_I felt a finger, tug my thong to the side, hot breath at my pussy as he suddenly licked my pussy._

_,Oh..' I gasped and shuddered, as his hands grabbed two assful of mine, squeezing them, then parting them as he licked over my anus to my pussy, teasing my clit with his tongue. ,Huuuh...' I gasped again silently. Why wasn't I loudly protesting against this? Shove him away or scream, this was way more than sexual harassment in the office.. and yet, it was the most excitement, rush and thrill I'd gotten in ages, and it felt good._

_He teased my clit with his tongue, making an orgasm build up with an intensity I'd never felt before. ,Huh..oh...uuh..' My gasps got louder and my breath quicker. His tongue licked faster and before I knew, I was clutching the table with all my might as my body let go, making me shudder heavily._

_I heard the rip of foil and I was barely catching my breath, when all of a sudden my lace thong was roughly ripped off my skin before something thick and hard rummaged through me, ripping my so very tight walls apart. My jaw dropped as my eyes got huge. Mr Grey had just penetrated me..just like that...he had just done it.._

_I felt him take both my hands and lock it behind my back as he pressed me further unto the table. _

_His right hand were keeping my hands securely tucked behind me, his left was at my neck, and then he started, moving._

_No he wasn't moving,it wasn't gentle, curious or cautious, he was fucking me! Fucking as if I was his bitch all along._

_His cock thrust in and out of me, in quick, short movements, burying himself all to the hilt inside me, making my whole body and the table rock back and forth, all the things on his table shaking, some pencils even rolling off._

_,Uh..uh..huuh..' I moaned, never ever in my life having been fucked like this before. I had just once had sex in my life, at college with a good friend who was into me..and I'd only agree to it out of curiosity, so many people said, sex felt good and that it was amazing, but what I'd felt that day, was nice..mediocre and nothing I was wildly looking forward to doing again...but this, what was happening right now, was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Being taken roughly and mercilessly...and the weird thrill that came with my hands being restricted...what was wrong with me for liking this? I mean, my boss was basically raping me right now...and her I was excited to have another orgasm._

_,Arghh..' Mr Grey groaned, cumming and then pulling himself out of me, giving both my asscheeks a hard smack before gently tugging my dress back down, as if nothing ever happened._

_I breathe out and slowly turn around taking my glasses from my face. Did we talk about this, did I just walk away..how was I even feeling about this._

_I slowly turn around and face him. ,You're probably wondering what this just was?'_

_Rape! I thought in my mind, he was sitting in his desk chair, as if we'd just gone over his weekly schedule._

_I swallow, still shaking from the aftermath of my orgasm._

_,I've been attracted to you, from the moment you stepped into my office. You're exactly what I want a woman to be like, the epitome of it even.' His eyes scan my body._

_,Not so long ago, you asked me about my hobbies and I told you they were peculiar. This is my main hobby, fucking, but I don't leave it at that..I like to go the extra edge, exploiting everything that can lead to pleasure, including pain. I'm sure you've heard about BDSM. I'm a dominant, I like control and order in all things, and I'd like to control of your Body, Ana. I want it in my hands, to have and to do with as I please, giving you pleasure, for ultimately my pleasure.'_

_He watches my face as I process the information._

_,I wasn't sure about you first, you looked so vulnerable and breakable when you first came in here..but then from one day to the next, you came in here looking completely different..you were trying to find your sexuality even if you took the wrong approach. Then you tripped, showing me that full behind, I've been wanting to spank into another shade for weeks, covered in a leopardprint thong..never would have pegged you for a leopardprint girl, but that made me realize, that under that breakable shell, is a sleeping vixen and I want to bring her out by doing things to you._

_I want to fuck your mouth, your pussy and your ass until you can't sit anymore. I want to suck on your lips and tits until they're swollen and hurt. I want to fist your pussy and feel your warmth around my hand and bury my fist elbow deep into your anus and so much more. I'm getting hard again just thinking about it...' He looked away for a second and then open the lowest drawer of his desk and takes out something that looked like a contract. ,But I wouldn't do anything to you, without your consent, this was basically just a trial round..a taste of what could be, but if you'd let me, I could show you a whole new world.' He hands me the papers and it was actually a solid contract about this whole BDSM thing._

_,Do you do and give this to all your employees?' I ask him curious and surprised. I mean he'd basically raped me, and now he was handing me a contract to sign, giving him permission to do even worse things to me. _

_,I haven't made this proposal to any of my employees, but yes, I've made this offer to women before and you'd be surprised how many are willing and agree to this.' He explains to me._

_,If so many are willing why don't you go ask some of them..' I say boldly as he suddenly gets up, and is all up in my face._

_,Because I don't want just any woman Ana...I want you.' He firmly grabs my throat as his eyes bore into mine. My heart start beating fast again. ,Why me?' I ask breathy, my stomach turning into liquid. ,Because something about you makes my blood boil..' He whispers darkly and brings his mouth to mine, parting my lips, biting roughly on the lower one and then sucking on it._

_That kiss was so hot, it shot sensations straight to my pussy, as I leaned in for more, wanting to kiss him back, but he just yanked my hair back. His other hand tracing a line from my throat to my chest._

_,Take your time, read through the contract..if you have questions, ask me, text me, call me, anytime...I'll only do to you, what you want me to do, but either way, I want to have you...' He whispers into my ear. His left hand had reached my stomach and was continuing it's way between my thighs. ,Be mine, Ana.' He teases my clit with his hand again, as I shudder and then he let's go and steps back to the window looking out the city, which was illuminated at night. ,Have a good night, Ms. Steele.' He said impersonal again, as I got off his chest,took the contract, looked at him again, then left._

_I spent all night actually googling everything about BDSM, some looked really erotic some horrifying. I'd been curious about fisting, I thought never ever could anyone actually get a hand in there, but then I saw videos where people even had wine bottles or vegetables and other crazy and dangerous objects up their bits. I thought I wouldn't mind nipple clamps but then some of them really looked painful squeezing the nipples like that. I wouldn't mind being a little restricted, but I didn't want to be treated like an animal, with a collar and a leash. I was very curious and aroused, I wanted Mr Grey's hands on me, but he wanted to do more than just lay a hand on me. I didn't mind spanking, but flogging on some pornvideos it looked like it didn't hurt at all and then or some painful injuries were inflicted._

_Wait a minute, did I even want any of this? Why was I even considering this?_

_Because it felt so good and it was so exciting and I could use some excitement in my life...and Mr. Grey...Christian really knew what he was doing._

_I look at the contract again, so far I'd only lightly crossed a few things with a pencil, things like vanilla sex and fucking, oral, vaginal and anal..even though I was skeptic about anal, but it didn't look so bad in the pornvideos and google said as long as you used enough lubricant, everything would be alright. I had crossed shower sex,toys, costumes and roleplaying too...it's just the things like whipping and gagging I couldn't cross..and some of the objects mentioned were to scary to be true..._

_I took my phone and debated whether I should do this or not, the moment I texted him, it would mean I was interested and possibly considering it..which I was , but he'd know too..._

_,Is there anyway I can see what certain objects look like in reality and where all this would go down?' I text around 1am in the morning after debating with myself if I should or shouldn't do this._

_,Of course, now?' Came a reply almost instantly. ,No..no...' I started the text, today was friday, well it was past midnight, so saturday. ,Tomorrow around noon?' I text him, so this way I'd have one more day to think about if I really wanted to go there and hopefully get back into my right mind. ,Alright.' He texted back._

_All I could think about all night was that office sex situation, it was all my dirty fantasies combined and it had become reality. Sunday came way too soon. I hadn't texted him back after he texted ,Alright.' When I woke up on sunday morning, reality sank in, I wasn't just doing this, I'd be doing it with my boss, that alone was huge line to cross and I didn't want to face the consequences. I wouldn't do this._

_I put the contract aside and had brunch in bed instead. I was watching my favorite show online, when the bell rang. ,Got it!' Miles shrieked probably having one of his boyfriends over._

_No calling me after a few seconds suggested so. There was a knock on my door. ,Yah?' I said with a full mouth of a turkey and ham sandwich. My door was opened wide and he was standing in it, in a grey suit, taking in the whole frame._

_,Mr Grey!' I almost spit out my food. Gosh, how did I look?! My hair was down and uncombed, I had on a wide T-shirt and my PJ shorts. ,Are you coming?' He just gestured his head outside and started walking. I couldn't believe he'd come to my house, how did he know where I lived? _

_I quickly grab a pair of jeans, a hoodie and put my hair up in a ponytail before rushing after him. He was in the living room, taking in the messy apartment. He looked so out of place, and Miles was openly staring at him, a hint of an erection forming in his pants. He'd definitely like himself some Mr. Grey._

_,Miles..this is my boss Mr. Christian Grey..Mr. Grey this is Miles, my friend and roommate.' I introduce them to each other, as Christian extends a hand. _

_,Wait, this is the guy, who's junk you sniffed around and showed your ass to?' Miles asks bluntly while shaking his hand._

_,Miles!' I say indignant, he wasn't even whispering! ,I wasn't showing my ass or sniffing..it's just the pencil..never mind! Mr. Grey..please..this way..' I gestured him out of the apartment while I made angry eyes at Miles._

_,You can call me Christian..I think we're past Ms Steele and Mr. Grey..' He said on the staircase._

_,Okay..Mr...Christian...' I said still shocked about this whole situation. ,How...how did you know where I live?' I ask as we made our way unto the street. I could tell which car was his, without ever having seen it before. I'm sure it was the red Audi R8, and yes, he walked exactly to it, even opening the door for me._

_,Thanks..' I say still feeling awkward..I was getting into my bosses car,so he could show me how and where he wanted to fuck me._

_,I know everything about you Ana.' He tells me as he starts the engine. ,You mean like from my personal file?' I look over at him. ,Among other things and medical files, that's how I knew you were perfectly healthy but not under birth control..you intrigue me..I tend to find out everything I can about my enemies or people who intrigue me..' He tells me and I don't feel comfortable with that information._

_,How much exactly do you know...' I ask carefully. ,Well, I know where you grew up, which schools you went to, your weekly trips to Seattle Arts Studio..I caught your performance last week..your duet partner seemed very..touchy..' His griped the steering wheel hard._

_,It was a romantic duet dance, he had to tou...wait you were there? How? When? How did you know?' I stammered with questions. ,Like I said you intrigue me..I wanted to know more about you..'_

_,Normal guys would simply ask me out on a date, but you stalked me..' I say feeling less and less comfortable in this car. For all I knew, he was carting me off to a forest to slaughter me..._

_,I wouldn't call it stalking...but I like to keep a close eye on all my subjects.' He tells me. Subject! That word had been in the contract! ,You have several subjects?' I ask him and I would be the next name on his long list._

_,I used to, but now I only want one at a time..' He tells me, how comforting!_

_,So after you're done with me, IF I agree to do this, or when I want it to stop for good...what then?' I ask him._

_,Like every failed relationship, you move on to the next one..' He says non-chalantly. How cold of him. ,So, it'll be just physical between us then..no'_

_,No strings attached.' He interrupted me. ,I wish it could be like that, but I'd be lying if I said, it wouldn't bother me, if you got with somebody else. In that way..there is a string attached. I don't want anyone else touching you.' He said possessively. ,But you don't own me..' I told him. ,Once you sign that contract, _I_ do..'_

_.A contract which I can terminate at any time.' I felt inclined to point out, he'd only own me as long as I let him. ,Yes..' He pressed his lips together, once he had me, he didn't want to let me go._

_,About that...if I decide not to do this, or later on terminate things...how's our professional relationship going to be like? Are you just gonna fire me, just because I don't want to spread my legs for you..' He better tell me now._

_,No, you keep your job indefinitely, no repercussions.' He tells me as he gets off the highway. _

_,How do I know you're not just saying that..' I had to make sure. ,Because it's in another contract, a non-disclosure agreement I've prepared for you, at my house..you don't tell anyone, not even your roommate, what we do behind closed doors and I'll sign a dismissal protection no matter how terrible you get at your job.' He explains to me..at least the part about my job was safe. ,And how do I know, you're not going to be a boss from hell, to get me to quit?' I just had to know what I was risking and it's consequences._

_,If it'll assuage you, I'll sign not to be a boss from hell.' He looks over at me._

_,What if I only want vanilla with you...will you still want me?' I ask playing with my hair nervously. Thing is, I wanted him, but I wasn't sure if I could take all he came with._

_,As much as I'd wish for more..I'd still want you...the good thing about the contract is, you can always add things you want to experiment on or remove..once you're comfortable with me, perhaps you'll want to explore..'_

_,Why do you need that?' I ask him, thinking about all the crazy kink I'd seen._

_,It's what gets me off..' He tells me. ,Yeah, but why?' I probe as he clenches his jaw and looks straight ahead. ,It's what I like, what I do.' He says and I still want to understand. ,Why that..'_

_,Ana!' He almost barks. ,That's who I am.'_

_We ride a while in silence and then large penthouse building comes into view. We get out of the car and he takes my hand, seeming like a couple as we walk past his concierge, who greets him._

_And then we're trapped in an elevator again. The door barely closes as he looks at our intertwined hands, then steps in front of me, as he presses me into the elevator wall and devours my lips, his tongue invading my mouth, taking from me what he wanted, drinking me in, as he brought my hands up above my head, his heavy body, pinning me tight._

_Ping! The elevator had reached the top floor and he slowly moved his face away from mine, but not before erotically licking my lips. A knot formed in my abdomen again._

_He walked into his penthouse and I followed, looking around the luxurious, neat and organized apartment. I'm sure there wasn't even dust on the floor._

_,Wow...' I say as I walked in. Everything was classy and bachelor-pad-y and beautiful. There was a shiny piano standing right in front of the perfectly polished windows._

_,You have a beautiful home.' I say politely. ,Thank you.' He was already standing at the staircase, he wanted to show me his room of torture. I got nervous again. He stretched out a hand as I took it and he led me upstairs, we took a right then and then walked to last room. The door seemed innocent enough, it's what was behind it that I feared._

_,This is my playroom.' He tells me while fetching for the keys. ,I'm sure you don't mean your xbox and stuff..' I say nervously, my heart beating in my throat again._

_,Not really, no.' He says and unlocks the door, switching on the light._

_The first thing I noticed,was the fact that the room was darker, than the rest. And that was because the walls were painted in a dark red. What I saw next were the things hanging from the ceiling, whips, flogs, handcuffs, bars , a sex swing and other things which names I'd forgotten._

_I walked further into the room, like a collector would have his collection displayed on a wall, Christian had different clamps and other smaller objects displayed. Objects that freaked me out. I swallowed hard._

_He didn't say anything, he just watched me. I pulled open a drawer and found different dildos and vibrators in all sizes._

_,How many women have you used all these on?' I ask, feeling disgusted to touch a vibrator._

_,Everything is new, I keep things hygenic, I always buy things anew whenever a contract comes to an end.' He explains to me. Things did have the newly smell in here._

_There was a saddle with a cock on it, hanging from the wall. There was another door in the room, I opened it and saw it was a walk-in closet. And in it I found a vast collection of dessous and costumes, from cowboy to sailor. I had to chuckle a little, who would have thought the callous Mr. Grey was such a pervert. I turn around again and see the BDSM stuff again. A pervert and a freak. I walk to one of the flogs. It felt soft to the touch, but how soft would it be, when swung with brutal force. ,You want to hurt me..' I say a little sad, fully grasping what this meant. ,I don't want to hurt you, I want to teach you, that pain can be pleasure too..' He starts walking towards me, as I keep walking, away from him as I scan the crueler getting objects. I think the dildo that looked like a grenade with spikes, like real spikes is what freaked me out the most._

_I walked faster now, I was so getting out of here! Christian noticed I was heading towards the door and quickly followed me. I'd barely opened it an inch, as he shut it close, pressing himself into my back._

_,Don't be afraid, Ana..' He hands slowly stroked down my side. ,I'm sorry Christian, I can't do this..I'm not the girl for this, I don't think, I can be what you want me to be..' I say not turning around to face him._

_,Then we'll take things slowly...start at leven 1..we won't be in this room, we won't use anything in this room, anything I do to you, will be by my hand or my cock...I'll fuck you without any objects inside or restraining you..I'll spank and tease your nipples with my hand..just like this.' His hands disappear under my hoodie, then t-shirt, straight to my breasts since I hadn't worn a bra. He grabs two handful and squeezes my tits, molding my nipples which hardened under the sensation, as I got breathy again. ,We'll build up to everything at your pace...just trust me to take care of you...'_


End file.
